Secret Admirer
by Deena70
Summary: Mai's playing matchmaker...Anzu's receiving love letters from a secret admirer...Ryou's jealous... (RA)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If I said I owned Yu-Gi-Oh then you know I'd be lying._

_Author's note:_ OH MY GOD!!! Somehow (don't ask me how) but Fanfiction deleted my first chapter and replaced it with chapter two!!! Now I have to try and remember my content for chapter one!!!!!!! @_@  Brain…overload… Oh well…I just hope I didn't change too many things… I'm seriously thinking of making this fic go on a hiatus for a while…but I guess I'll continue it since I've poured so much work over it already. Damn first chapter!

**Title:** Secret Admirer

Author: Deena

**Rated:** PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Ryou/Anzu

**Summary:**                                      

From the desk of Mai Kujaku

**_Bachelor #1:_** _Bakura Ryou  
**This Month's Scheme:**_ _Match Ryou with Anzu_

Ryou's too shy for his own good. He can't even say a proper sentence in Anzu's presence! Well, I guess it's up to me, as usual. I think Anzu needs a secret admirer to shower her with gifts and flowers. That should be enough to drive even the sweetest man wild with jealousy and prompt him into action. I'll leave the falling in love part to Anzu… (A/U)

**~ Chapter 1~**

Ryou Bakura raced up the stairs that led to his classroom, carrying his books in his arms. He was late, LATE, LATE!!! The teacher was going to kill him for sure!

Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice someone in front of him in his mad rush and bumped into her.

CRASH!!!!!!

Ryou managed to keep himself steady but his books had tumbled to the ground. The other person wasn't so lucky either and fell down.

" I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going – Anzu?" Ryou blushed a deep red.

" No, it's my fault. I should've been more careful," Anzu said as she stood up. 

Ryou said nothing. His cheeks were now burning an inhuman red. Anzu pretended not to notice and glanced around to see Ryou's books scattered on the floor. " Oh, Ryou, your books!" she cried out and helped to pick them up.

That sent him into motion. He began to gather his books into a pile, and when he accidentally clasped his hand on top of Anzu's, he quickly drew it back like he had been zapped.

" Ryou?" Anzu said, hurt. He had been acting so strangely toward her for some time now. Ever since they hit senior year, in fact. They used to be so close. Talking to each other, holding hands, hanging out…it had never been a problem before. Now, however, it seemed as if Ryou was pulling away from her. Was it because he didn't want to be friends with her any more?

At that thought, Anzu felt as if her heart had been stabbed. No, there must be a logical explanation. _So why does Ryou act like that? Could it be that he – _No way. Ryou was a friend. Just a friend. He would never like her _that_ way! Especially since she already had feelings for one tri-colored boy.

" Bye, Ryou!" Anzu smiled and waved, but to her disappointment, the boy had already disappeared.

Sighing sadly, she made her way to the washroom.

*          *          *

Mai Kujaku smirked when Ryou Bakura entered the class, grinning sheepishly. After a well-chosen remark about his tardiness from the teacher, Ryou was allowed to be seated. Her smirk widened when Anzu walked in, with Ryou's eyes following her every move until she sat down.

It was no secret to her that Ryou liked Anzu Mazaki. She had a perfect view of him, especially when he doodled Anzu's name on his notebooks. But Ryou was just so – shy! He couldn't even speak in Anzu's presence, let alone admit his undying love! And Anzu was part of the problem too. The signs were all there, but either she was blind or too innocent. Perhaps it had something to do with her crush on Yami Mutou, Yugi's older brother. Either way, she was very tired of this: Ryou following Anzu and Anzu stalking Yami.

Taking out a notebook from her desk, she began to write down a few important notes.

**_Bachelor #1:_** _Bakura Ryou_

**_This Month's Scheme:_** _Match Ryou with Anzu_

Ryou's too shy for his own good. He can't even say a proper sentence in Anzu's presence! Well, I guess it's up to me, as usual. I think Anzu needs a secret admirer to shower her with gifts and flowers. That should be enough to drive even the sweetest man wild with jealousy and prompt him into action. I'll leave the falling in love part to Anzu… 

*          *          *

" Anzu, you've got mail!"  
  


Anzu climbed down the stairs to her mother, who had letters and bills in her hands. Shooting her a curious look, Mrs. Mazaki handed Anzu her letter.

Anzu slit it open and began to read its' contents silently.

_Dear Anzu Mazaki,_

_I'm in love with you._

_Please don't throw this letter away. I'm in love with you, Anzu Mazaki._

_Ever since I saw you during chemistry class, I've been attracted to your beautiful brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. I've never seen such a vision of loveliness, and I was haunted by you. _

_Of course, it was not only your awesome beauty did I fall for, but also for your great personality. Your caring, friendly, sweet personality drew me. Your courageous, brave spirit pulled me. I have never met another girl quite like you. It may seem like a case of 'love at first sight', but I truly am smitten by you._

_I know it's cowardly of me not to sign the letter, but you see, I'm afraid. Afraid that you might reject this love that I feel for you. One day, perhaps, I would tell you my true name. This letter was just to confess to you of my feelings. Please do not worry. It might mar your lovely face._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Anzu blushed scarlet. _A secret admirer? Someone likes me? But who sent this letter to me?_

Watching the expression on Anzu's face, Mrs. Mazaki asked, " Can I read it too?"

Anzu handed her the letter and Mrs. Mazaki read it. Finally she whistled and raised an eyebrow. " A secret admirer? (Sigh) My daughter is all grown-up! I remember my first love back in high school. He was your father, you know, and I didn't know he had a crush on me. He was so shy, sweet, and quiet. He even sent me love letters just to gain my attention!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. She had heard this story about a ka-billion times already. Still, she was flattered that someone liked her. But who? Maybe Jounouchi and Honda had sent it as a joke…but those two ding-bats couldn't write a proper love letter if it hit them on the head. Yugi was too shy for that, and Ryou was just…Ryou. And Yami…?

Anzu blushed. Maybe Yami…?

" Anzu, are you listening?" 

The brunette snapped out of her reverie and smiled sheepishly. " Sorry, I was thinking about something. Err…I have to do my trig homework now. See you!" She took the letter from Mrs. Mazaki and ran up to her bedroom. But she knew she couldn't do her homework tonight. All she could think about was that love letter…

*          *          *

" Perfect. Phase one is complete. Now for phase two." A slender figure who had been spying on Anzu stepped out of the bushes, smirking. She frowned as she brushed the dirt and leaves her sleeves. " Memo to self: When playing matchmaker, do not hide in bushes."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: It's so tempting to say I own Yu-Gi-Oh…but I don't, and that's that._

_Author's note:_ YAY!!!!! The teacher decided I told the truth, after all!!! ^_^  I'm so happy, I feel like I could SCREAM!!!!! (Dances around the room and yelling) Okay, I'll calm down now. The readers who had reviewed "_The Rumor About Anzu_" should know what I'm talking about. You guys are the bomb! Oh, and reviewers of this story are totally awesome too! Everyone deserves a faster update! So enjoy!

**Title:** Secret Admirer

Author: Deena

**Rated:** PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Ryou/Anzu

**Summary:**                                      

From the desk of Mai Kujaku

**_Bachelor #1:_** _Bakura Ryou  
**This Month's Scheme:**_ _Match Ryou with Anzu_

Ryou's too shy for his own good. He can't even say a proper sentence in Anzu's presence! Well, I guess it's up to me, as usual. I think Anzu needs a secret admirer to shower her with gifts and flowers. That should be enough to drive even the sweetest man wild with jealousy and prompt him into action. I'll leave the falling in love part to Anzu… (A/U)

**~ Chapter 2~**

" And so… ANZU MAZAKI, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!!!!!"

Anzu immediately snapped out of her reverie and grinned sheepishly at the glowering teacher. Mr. Yamazaki hated people not paying attention during his classes, and it was not a good thing to be in his bad book. " Sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Anzu assured him, cheeks reddening when everyone turned to look at her.

Mr. Yamazaki scowled but decided not to waste any more valuable time on lecturing. He continued to drone on about the history of Greek, or was it Rome? Whatever. Anzu couldn't pay attention. All she could think about was that darn love letter.

_Who sent it to me?_ That question haunted Anzu ever since yesterday night. 

Ryou glanced at her worriedly. Usually Anzu was the student who paid full attention to the teacher. What was wrong today?

Mai smirked. If he only knew…

*          *          *

**Rrrrrrrrring…**

" RECESS!!! OH, YEAH!!!!!!!" Jounouchi Katsuya was the first to run out of his classroom, his fist pumped into the air. Honda, his best friend, rolled his eyes. " That's so childish, Jou."

Jounouchi gave him the evil glare. " Hey!"

" You guys, please don't fight in the hallways," Yugi pleaded as he walked to his locker.

They ignored him. Jonouchi was already throwing punches with Honda who was blocking them.

" Hello, Yugi," Yami greeted as he walked out of his classroom. Yami was the said older brother of Yugi. He resembled Yugi in many ways, but Yami was taller, darker and smarter. To top it off, he was the definition of handsome, which gained him the spot of one of the most popular boys in Domino High. 

" Hey, look! There's Anzu!" Jounouchi let go of his headlock on Honda to wave to Anzu. " Hey, Anzu! Over here!"

Anzu smiled and waved back. She was pleased to see her friends, and anxious to tell them of her secret admirer. She flushed as her gaze settled on Yami, who was having a conversation with Yugi about card games. A dreamy expression overtook Anzu's features as she stared at him longingly. She wished…she really wished that Yami would look her way. But Yami had never shown her any special interest, no matter how many times she tried…

" Hello? Earth to Anzu? Come in, Anzu?" Honda waved his hands in front of the dazed Anzu.

" Eh?" Anzu blinked. " Oh, sorry, Honda. I kinda zoned out. Guess what? Somebody sent me a love letter!" she said excitedly.

" A love letter?" Yugi echoed in surprise, turning his attention to Anzu.

" Uh-huh. A secret admirer. I wonder who he is…" Anzu tried to read the expression on Yami's face, but the guy remained expressionless. _Damn it. He has an even better poker-face than Kaiba!_ she thought, frustratedly. Was it him who sent the letter? She had to know!  
  


" Maybe it's Haga. You guys would look sooooooooooo cute together!" Jounouchi laughed loudly, slapping the back of Honda who laughed along with him. Inspector Haga was a geek who actually _collected_ insects and worms as a hobby. Anzu looked freaked out at the thought. She slapped their heads angrily. " Stop joking around! This is serious!" she grated angrily.

" Anzu, don't take it too seriously. The secret admirer might be trying to play a trick on you. You never know," Yami said calmly.

Anzu bit her lip. Yami didn't give any indication that it was _he_ who sent it. But she had to be sure. Just as she was about take the plunge and ask him if he sent the letter, who should come over…but Ryou Bakura?

" Err…" Ryou managed to sputter before he blushed. See, he was thinking of asking Anzu to have lunch with him. But whenever he was in Anzu's presence, it seemed like he had lost the power of speech.

Anzu smiled. " Hey, Ryou!"  
  


" Did you know? She's got a secret admirer!" Jounouchi announced loudly.

" Jou, not so loud!" Anzu hissed.

Ryou wasn't listening to them. He looked like someone had just slapped his face and told him to get lost. " Someone…gave you…a love letter?" he said slowly, the warmth in his eyes losing its' shine.

" Uh-huh," Anzu nodded, taking out the love letter. " Here it is. Go ahead and read it."

Ryou accepted it and scanned over the letter, biting his lip. Actually, his eyes were now seeing too much red to read anything. He took a deep breath and returned the letter. " Sorry…I don't have time…I've got something very important to do now. Bye." The boy quickly turned and left the group. 

Anzu tilted her head curiously. Ryou looked kind of upset…and for a moment, she actually thought his eyes were crimson red instead of brown.

*          *          *

Bakura choked back a sob as he stumbled into the boy's washroom. He felt like Anzu had ripped out his heart and stomped it into pieces. 

[_Don't be an idiot._]

Surprised, Ryou nearly fell down. " Who said that?" he demanded.

[_I did, you fool._]

Ryou glanced around but saw no one besides him. " But there's no one here."

The voice seemed to be very irritated. [_I'm inside your head, moron._]

Ryou stared at his reflection in the mirror and gasped in shock. His reflection showed him…but a slightly different him. The person staring back had the coldest crimson eyes and his silver hair was wilder. He was sneering, arms crossed smugly. [_Ah, so you can see me now._]

" Who are you?" 

[_I am you. And you are me. We are one and the same. But very different._]

" Don't talk in riddles please," Ryou said puzzledly.

The other him rolled his eyes. [_Whatever. The point is, you're upset over a girl who doesn't even know you like her! Don't be a fool! If you want her then just make her yours!_]

" B-But what if…"

[_Don't give excuses. Do you actually want to see that girl in the arms of another man…like this secret admirer person?!_]

Ryou bit his lip to keep his anger in check as he thought of Anzu hugging the secret admirer, being with him, talking to him, giving him her sweetest smiles… 

His reflection smirked as if he could read his thoughts. [_So do you want her or don't you?_]

Without any hesitation, Ryou replied, " Yes."

[_Then you'll have to follow what I say…_]

**To be continued…**

_Author's note:_ And that's it! Hope you like it! (Shudders) I never want to go through that horrible experience ever again! And I'm definitely not being nice to _those_ bitches ever again! (Glowers) Friends should stick together! Eventually, I'm sure those people who have believed the rumors will stop…maybe after a few years or so. -___-  My school has this reputation for having rumors that stay for a long time with or without proof. So…I'm stuck with it. Don't worry though. I'm just happy justice has been made. Now if only I can get my revenge on those witches… Nay. I shouldn't. That'd make me as low as them! ^_^  Anyhow, review and make me happy enough to continue!


End file.
